


Facing Fate

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Angel: the Series, Fairly Legal
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fate, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's going on vacation and Kate needs a temp while he's gone. Fred has come to San Francisco for a break when she sees the job is open and she takes a chance.<br/>Fred/Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the way this turned out but I thought I'd post it and see what people think, I can always re-write it or write another fic if I don't end up liking this one. Fanfiction isn't meant to be perfect anyway.

“Kate come on, it's not so bad” Leonardo says, though the grin on his face indicates otherwise. Kate’s smiling too, the grumbling mostly for show. She's happy that Leo is getting time off and his enthusiasm over finally getting to go to San Diego Comic-Con had been infectious over the past month. She was happy for him but the prospect of finding a temp while he was on his month-long vacation was something she had been dreading, thus she had avoided it, much to Lauren’s dismay. Kate had threatened to go on vacation too when Lauren voiced her opinion, which was probably the only thing that displeased her more, since she didn't have another mediator on hand so she kept quiet (and only kept the resumes of the people she thought Kate would actually like, in a folder in her desk, ready to deliver a couple of days after Leo leaves, or however long it takes Kate to get sick of doing everything herself.)

They bid their goodbyes, with warm smiles and a hug that lasts nearly a minute. Leo promises to bring her back something cool, and she tells him not to do anything she wouldn't. He laughs and waves goodbye, a huge smile on his face. Kate smiles back though it quickly falls when he disappears from sight. She sighs, glancing at his tidier and cleaner than usual desk, devoid of any geeky merchandise and action figures that could potentially disappear during his absence. She takes a deep breath, reminding herself it's only for a month and he's coming back soon.

“You won't even notice I'm gone” he’d said, when he first announced the news ( with a fist pump in the air and yes, followed by something she didn't understand, probably a geeky reference of some sort.) It was for her benefit- they both knew she would, in fact she kind of already did, the office wasn't the same without him. What she needed was a new client to distract her or, better yet a stiff drink but it was too early in the day for that. She takes one last look around the office and decides, screw it, it's never too early for a good drink and she snags her jacket off the back of her chair, hitting the light switch on her way out.

She swings around, keys in hand ready to lock the door and get out before Lauren find a new client for her, and she collides with someone she hadn't even noticed was standing there. She manages to steady herself and turns around, apology on the tip of her tongue but the other woman beats her to it.

“Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that, I was just standin’ here waitin’ and, well I guess I stood a little too close and I don’t even think I’m in the right place anyway so I’ll just uh, get outta your way” She says at once, her words rushed and eyes downcast. She has a bit of an accent, that becomes more pronounced as she talks. She pushes a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear and, even though she's taller than Kate she's so slim and shy, it's like she's hardly there at all.

“No, it’s my fault” she replies as the woman turns to leave. She almost reaches out to grab her arm and halt her but Kate doesn't want to scare her- she already looks like a deer caught in the headlights. There's a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hands, crinkling under her grip.

“I can help you find your way” Kate says, softening her tone. The woman blinks, finally looking at her and Kate points to the paper.

“Oh right, this. It's my resume, there was an ad in the paper for a temporary assistant and the man at the front desk said to come up here but it’s ok, you're leaving so there's no point in me gettin’ in your way, so if you would just point me in the right direction I'll be off.” Kate smiles, she can't help it, the woman is just so adorable. She's wearing what Kate imagines she thought a secretary would wear: a navy pencil skirt and white blouse that she doesn't look very comfortable wearing despite the fact they look great on her and a pair of Navy ballet flats that are the only thing that seems like they belong on her.

“You're not in the way, not at all and you're actually in the right place, Leo just left for his vacation. Why don't you take a seat?” Kate replies, gesturing to the seats in the waiting area and the woman nods, almost bolting to the couches. I smile tugs at Kate's lips as she grabs a pen and legal pad off Leo's desk, mostly to make it look like she's doing something, she really just wants to talk to her. She lingers slightly longer than necessary, giving the woman a few moments to collect herself before she makes her way over, taking a seat on the couch opposite her, a warm smile on her face.

“I’m Kate” she says to start things off.

“I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself, I'm Fred and, uh, here’s my resume” she holds out the piece of paper and Kate smiles as she takes it, hoping to put her at ease. If Fred’s shy around her she can only imagine how she’d handle Lauren. She's not sure how she’d do as an assistant, she's definitely not Leonardo but she's likeable, not like the stiffs who were only out to impress her and probably get into her pants, like the people Lauren would no doubt recommend.

“So tell me a bit about yourself, is this your first time in San Francisco?” Kate asks, tucking the piece of paper underneath the pad.

“Yes, I needed a break and I've never been before so here I am” she gives an over exaggerated nervous shrug, looking down at her hands. Kate wants to reach out but they don't know each other well enough and she doesn't want to spook her, though there's something about Fred that, despite her shyness says she's tougher than she looks.

“Are you liking it so far?” Kate asks.

“Yes but I haven't been here long. It's different from Los Angeles, calmer I guess” she replies and Kate nods.

“Hey Fred?” she waits until Fred looks up, a worried look on her face.

“You know I don't bite, right?” She gives her smile and Fred laughs, a real one not just out of nerves and Kate’s smile turns genuine. There's something intensely likeable about Fred.

“I know, I'm sorry. It's just, well you're so pretty and I'm so awkward around new people” she replies, a rosy blush covering her cheeks.

“Wait, you think I’m pretty?” Kate asks, taken off guard. Her cheeks are warm though she doubts she’s blushing nearly as much as Fred is. She nods, eyes still downcast and Kate smiles.

“You’re quite lovely yourself” Kate replies and Fred’s cheeks turn even redder.

“I, uh thanks” she mumbles, flustered and Kate’s smile widens, a warm feeling filling her chest. Fred peeks up at her through her hair, which has fallen around her face and, seeing Kate’s warm smile she smiles back shyly.

“Do you have any experience as an assistant?” Kate asks.

“Well no, but I work for, uh, a private investigator so I do a lot of research and math" Fred replies. Kate isn't sure what math has to do with it but, given the way Fred lit up as she said it she guesses it must be important. She figures it gives Fred enough of a qualification to please Lauren, not that it was her decision.

"Great. Why don't you come back tomorrow, say around nine-ish? They can sort out the paperwork for you downstairs."

"Wait, I got the job?" Fred asks, surprised and she nods, causing her to smile widely. Kate can't help but smile back. Fred is something all right and Kate is excited to find out what she can do. Perhaps Leo going away for a while won't be quite as bad as she'd thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember the layout of the office, nor do I know anything about San Francisco or LA so I made stuff up, just roll with it. Also this is set sometime around season 1 of Fairly Legal, hence no Ben.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I suck at editing.

Kate arrives to work fifteen minutes late, coffee balanced precariously in one hand and an armful of files in the other as she tries to simultaneously not drop them or spill coffee all over her fawn trench coat-the only clean one she has left. Fred is already at Leo's desk, dressed for the day in a knee length black pencil skirt and a burgundy blouse. Upon seeing Kate she quickly rushes over to open the office door for her and she smiles in thanks. She dumps the stack of files on her desk, not really caring where they land in favour of taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Hey Fred" she says, her eyes lingering a beat too long on Fred's long legs but she's not awake enough yet to realise she's doing it. Fred, oblivious to the attention smiles warmly.

"Good morning Kate" she replies, "I hope you don't mind me taking the desk out there."

"No, not at all. Has Lauren come by yet?" Kate asks, frowning as she realises she's out of coffee. She drops the cup in the bin by her desk, glancing at the stack of files she'd spent half the night filling out for Lauren after she'd unexpectedly dropped them off.

"No, no-one's stopped by. Who's Lauren?" Fred asks and that's when Kate finally realises how nervous she looks, awkwardly shifting her feet and fiddling with her hands. She gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile but she's too tired to put much effort in and replies "my uh, well you'll know her when you see her. She tends to make an impression." It's far too early in the day to deal with Lauren and if she really wants the files so badly she can come and get them herself.

"I have a ten am mediation, let me show you how the filing system works and you can help me organise the paperwork, ok?" Kate asks and Fred nods, looking relieved to finally have something to do.

Kate walks her through the basics and Fred nods along, picking it up surprisingly fast and Kate's pleased it only takes half an hour until Fred's ready. In hindsight she really should have found someone to fill in sooner so Leo could show them the ropes but they had just closed a big dispute, plus she may have been in slight denial. She's actually kind of glad she didn't though, because then she might have been stuck with someone she didn't like.

"Ok, I think that's it. I'm going to finish this up, let me know when the clients arrive and if you have any questions you know where to find me" Kate says and Fred nods. She's been pretty quiet and Kate wonders what it takes to make her smile. She wants to, her smile is beautiful and Fred still looks nervous but the sound of expensive heels interrupt her thought and she inwardly groans.

"Lauren" She greets, turning to face her. Today she's dressed in a charcoal grey fitted business style dress and matching heels, her hair pulled back in its usual bun.

"You're not as late as usual, I'm impressed. If only you could do that more often" Lauren replies and Kate frowns.

"Lauren, this is Fred" she says, gesturing to her. Lauren turns her attention towards her, giving her a once over, the look on her face similar to the one she uses when she's assessing a client.

"Ah yes, the temp you hired" she says, her tone neutral. To Kate's surprise Fred doesn't look nearly as intimidated as she thought she would. She hadn't wanted to leave them alone while she grabbed the files from her office but, since she looks like she can handle it she decides it's ok.

"I'll go grab the files you want" she says, quickly retrieving them. When she returns the two of them appear to be studying one another. Lauren looks oddly appeased and she can't quite identify the look on Fred's face but she doesn't appear to like Lauren much.

"Here" she says, all but dropping the files into Lauren's arms, hoping it will satisfy her and she'll leave. Usually Leo deals with Lauren if its early and she hasn't had enough coffee.

"Thank-you Kate, I look forward to seeing what you can do Winifred" she says, casting one last glance at the two of them before she leaves. Fred doesn't look happy about the use of her full name and Kate makes a mental note to only ever call her Fred.

"I see what you mean" she says and Kate nods.

"Yeah, she can be a bit, uh, intense. You'll get used to it." Fred mumbles something about Lauren and walking in the sun disproving a theory, which Kate vaguely overhears as she makes her way to the conference room.

The rest of the morning passes by slowly as the clients: a divorced couple argue fervently over who should have custody of their hamster George, and their lawyers argue over which one of them owes the other money. Kate does a lot of shushing and negotiating and they eventually have a breakthrough around lunchtime that results in the couple making out passionately as the lawyers pack up disappointedly. Eventually, after hands end up where hands shouldn't be whilst people are present Kate breaks them up and they leave happily, too focused on each other to say goodbye. George the hamster appears safe for the moment.

"Wow" Fred says as Kate gives her the paperwork. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Occasionally. Sometimes people just need others to point out what's right there in front of them" Kate replies. "It's lunch time, would you like to come grab something with me?"

"Can we get tacos?" Fred asks, smiling eagerly, which makes Kate smile too.

"Sure, whatever you like."

It's a nice day and they end up walking around until they find a taco truck set up near a park, not far from the office. There also happens to be a coffee van next to it, much to Kate's pleasure. They get their food and drinks, which Kate insists on paying for, making Fred blush as she thanks her. They settle at one of the picnic tables and Kate's barely half way through her taco when Fred finishes hers and moves onto her second one. For someone so skinny she sure knows how to eat a taco.

"How are you finding things so far?" Kate asks in-between bites.

"Good, nice actually. It's a lot less stressful than my job back home" Fred replies.

"That's great, today was a pretty easy day though. Sometimes a really complicated mediation comes up" Kate warns but Fred doesn't look the least bit deterred, in fact she looks excited.

"I can handle it." Kate nods but Fred's too busy finishing her second taco to notice. Kate guesses tacos must be one of her favourite foods and she files the information away for later.

"I've only been to LA once, what's it like living there?" Kate asks.

"Well, mostly it's hot and real busy but it's also kind of nice and I have friends there. Can I ask you something, if you don't mind a personal question that is?" Fred asks, becoming slightly nervous. She suddenly finds the table very interesting and Kate can't help smiling slightly, it's so charming how Fred gets nervous around her but Lauren's no problem.

"Sure, ask away" she replies and Fred takes a deep breath. Kate has to hold back her smile-the woman is just too much.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asks, the words so rushed it takes Kate a moment to decipher them.

"No, I was married once but that uh, didn't work out so well. You?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Fred immediately replies and she looks slightly disappointed but Kate can't quite figure out why.

"No it's ok, it's been over for a while now." Fred looks like she wants to know more but she doesn't ask and Kate is grateful, it's not the kind of conversation she really wants to have on Fred's first day.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not very good with people" Fred replies, looking slightly sad and Kate shakes her head.

"You're doing fine so far."

"Really?" she asks, looking at Kate with an intensity she can't quite figure out but she guesses her answer is important to Fred.

"Yes, don't sell yourself short. I'm glad I met you" she replies sincerely.

"Oh, you are? I guess I kind of thought that, well you've probably noticed I tend to ramble and I also talk about math a lot but I've been trying not to since most people don't like it." She looks pretty sad about it and Kate thinks something must have happened in her past to make her feel that way.

"I don't mind, it's actually pretty cute. You can ramble and talk about math all you like but I should probably warn you, I'm really bad at it."

"Well it's actually not that hard" Fred says and Kate nods as she begins an explanation that Kate doesn't understand but the way Fred lights up, coming alive the deeper into the explanation she gets Kate doesn't mind. It's oddly soothing to hear her get so excited about numbers and Kate wonders who made her feel sad for talking about something she loves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, more updates to come :)

Kate has another mediation scheduled for later in the day, so unfortunately she has to interrupt Fred's explanation about 20 minutes in and they head back to the office. There's something lighter about Fred, she's smiling more and she seems to be more at ease around Kate, which in turn makes Kate happy. The last thing she wants is Fred to feel uncomfortable around her.

"Um, Kate?" she says, catching Kate's arm just as they're about to walk inside. She turns around to face her and, seeing a genuine smile on her face makes Kate smile back.

"Thank you for today. I don't know anyone here and it's nice to have finally made a friend." Warmth fills Kate's chest and she beams back.

"Anytime. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks again, I couldn't have met anyone better" she replies, unable to meet Kate's eyes, a rosy blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Really, it's fine. Believe it or not I actually like spending time with you. You are, after all, much better company than Lauren." Fred laughs, which is exactly what Kate had been hoping for.

"Come on, we should head inside before everyone gets here. This was fun though, we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah?" Fred asks, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sure. We could even get adventurous and call it a date" Kate replies, blushing when she realises she's blurted it out aloud.

"Oh shit, forget I said that" she says, turning even redder. She stands, completely flustered for a moment before she turns and bolts inside. Fred stands, stunned, before her brain catches up to her and she rushes inside, catching Kate just before she gets on the elevator.

"Wait, do we have to? Pretend you didn't say that, I mean...well if you meant it I'd actually like that" she says hesitantly. Kate halts, holding the elevator as she decides how to reply. She's good at running away from her emotions, probably one of the many reasons her relationship with Justin hadn't worked out. Was she finally ready to stop? Did it matter, with Fred standing there, looking scared and hopeful at the same time as she waits for an answer?

No, she decides, it doesn't.

"Yes" she says, standing on her toes so she can press a gentle kiss to Fred's cheek. She looks stunned, a smile slowly breaking free as Kate gets on the elevator.

"But first we have work to do, you coming?" She says, breaking Fred out of her daze as she hurries on beside Kate.

"There's no place I'd rather be."

 

Kate's exhausted by the time they finish for the day and she collapses into her bed, barely finding the energy to take her shoes off first. Despite her lack of energy her brain decides to screw with her, by presenting her with the many ways in which her date with Fred could go wrong.

And she hasn't even figured out where to take her yet.

"Damn it" she mutters, rolling onto her back. Her boat sways gently as she stares at the ceiling, exasperated with herself. It's just a date, she's been on plenty, so what is it about this one that's bothering her so much? Was it Justin and the fact that the relationship, which she had naively thought would last, ended badly? Or was there something about Fred that was making her nervous? It's not like she's intimidating, but she is smart, way smarter than Kate. That didn't really bother her though, she liked Fred so what's the problem?

"Shit" she says, sitting up. Maybe that's the problem. She's only just met Fred and already she likes her, and liking people is how you get hurt.

Like Justin.

She sighs heavily, running a hand through her hair. What was she supposed to do? She wants to go out with Fred but she doesn't want to risk getting hurt. It is just a date but she can already feel herself falling. It reminds her of something her Dad had once said to her.

"You fall in love with your whole heart Katie and it's a beautiful thing, but don't give it to the wrong person."

Justin had been the wrong person, what if Fred is too? Was she ready for that? Could she go through that kind of heartbreak again?

 

That night Kate does everything she can to put it out of her mind, which only leads to it spinning around in her mind even more and she doesn't sleep much. By morning she's frustrated, tired and grumpy. From there everything seems to wrong. She's out of coffee. Her dress, which she swears was clean has a mark on it that Lauren is bound to notice and call unprofessional. It takes her twenty minutes to find her shoes, which makes her late so she doesn't have time to get coffee and she can't text Leo to get her some.

Things were so much simpler before Leo decided to go on vacation.

She finally makes it to work only a few minutes late, minus coffee and of course Lauren is waiting for her. Behind her is a nervous looking Fred, who looks so cute in her little black skirt and white blouse. Kate's momentarily distracted (she later blames it on the lack of coffee) and she misses half of what Lauren says, forcing her to repeat it, and if there's one thing besides Kate that annoys Lauren it's having to repeat herself.

"Can you handle that?" Lauren asks, once she's done explaining how important this next mediation is. Her tone is somewhat condescending and Kate hasn't had enough coffee to deal with Lauren yet, so she grabs the file from her and walks into her office without a word, catching the shocked and slightly annoyed look on the other woman's face in the reflection of the glass. She really can't bring herself to care.

A few minutes pass before there's a tentative knock on her door and Kate looks up from the file, rubbing her temples. Of course it's Fred, and she looks so hesitant and sweet. Kate tries to ignore the feelings that like to make themselves known whenever she's around.

"Is everything OK, you seem a little, uh...." Fred says, trailing off and gesturing vaguely when she can't find the right word.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night and I haven't had any coffee today" she replies.

"Oh did you want some? I'm your assistant, so that's my job, right?"

"You don't have to do that" she replies, feeling bad. She was supposed to check in with her and explain her tasks for the day but all she's done is be grumpy.

"I don't mind" Fred replies and her smile is so sincere Kate forgets why falling for her is a bad idea.

"Um, yeah sure. Go to the cafe across the street and tell them it's for Kate, they know my usual order. Thanks." Fred nods and hurries off.

Kate tries to refocus on the file but the words are jumbled. What is she getting herself into?


End file.
